


Lily and Lili

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: The Misadventures of Joseph and Sebastian [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, M/M, Underage Smoking, plz don't read if you are bothered by mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was a girl who died before her time and one was a girl who lost it all. At Joseph's insistence they take in the latter and Sebastian is in for the ride of his life. The tables have turned and it was now Joseph getting the two into trouble, if that is what you want to call Lili Vargas. Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and Lili

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little sad(or a lot sad) and I hope that it doesn't cross any lines and if it does I'm sorry. I'll put triggers in the tags so people can make sure that if they have a problem they wont click on this. I don't know much about Lily so I'm making up stuff about her.
> 
> Paring: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Child Death, and anything else that could tie into this.
> 
> The Evil Within belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

"She's only a teenager, and she needs a place to stay while they filter her into the adoption system."

"I know dammit!"

"Then whats your problem!"

"HER NAME JOSEPH!"

Instead of the normally funny/sexual tension in the air of Joseph and Sebastian's office there was only the beginnings of a rage induced argument. There was a teen sitting in a chair outside the office with shoddy earphones in her ears, she blasted music from her broken iPod in order to forget the world around her. This was a normal thing, being sent from family to family. Never staying in one place and never fitting in anywhere.

All over the county this teen had been jumped from the Campbells then to the Zimmermans and now the Castellanos-Oda family. Because of this she never heard Sebastian's story, and won't for a while longer.

"I know Seb, it still hurts but you have to trust me on this. She needs a place to stay," the Canadian pleaded and Sebastian only turned away from his lover. A tear had fell down his face and Joseph moved forward to wipe it away. "Its only until she finds a new home," he added and Sebastian looked at Joseph and knew that he was going to say yes anyway.

Though it didn't mean he wasn't going to fight it on the way down.

"Its just that-"

"I know, I know."

It was a moment before Joseph went to the hallway and got the teen's attention, "Lili? Can we talk to you?" She didn't respond to him and he groaned, those damned earphones, why did he never see them in the first place? Pulling one out of her right ear he tried again, "Lili, we need to talk to you." The teen only nodded and pulled her hoodie over her pastel colored hair.

She couldn't take the looks from other people when they criticized her choice of hair color, so she wore the hoodie to hide.

Lili Vargas decided that the a gay couple looking after might be interesting then she realized they were detectives, and no matter how hard habits were to break she found herself falling back into temptation. It had started out as just one cigarette, now it was a pack a day and she couldn't stop. Lili grew dependent on it and living with detectives would restrict that.

She glared up at Sebastian and Joseph as they gestured for her to take a seat and she took the time to look over the room. There was a picture frame tilted to the side so she could see two males with their arms over their shoulders in swim trunks and a long ocean behind them. Obviously the two men in front of her and she wasn't even listening to the words they were spewing at her.

"Are you even listening?!" Sebastian snapped as Joseph nudged him softly in the side.

"Yeah, yeah old man," her snarky reply shot out quickly.

"Who are you calling old man?"

"Looks like you need to get your ears checked because you can't hear me talking to you old bitch," Lili bit out with a glare and Joseph put a hand on Seb's shoulder to keep him from jumping at her.

"Did you-"

"Yes Sebastian."

The elder detective was seething as he listened to Joseph's subtle attempts at calming him down. "Like we were saying Lili, you are more than welcome to stay with us. Though there are some ground rules that you will have to follow," Joseph started and Lili looked over at him with her sharp brown eyes. She highly doubted that they would be able to take her in for long anyway, people always started begging for other families to take her away.

"What are they?"

"No parties, no smoking, you'll have a curfew, no drinking, no sex, no- no doing a lot of bad things," the Canadian flushed a little when he mentioned sex but Lili was indifferent to it. She only grunted but Sebastian wasn't going to take any of that shit.

"I want to hear a yes sir or a no sir, understand?" he asked.

"Don't tell me what to do you old cunt."

"You're so lucky he's holding me back."

"You're so lucky you haven't broken your hip yet old man," and Lili felt victorious when Sebastian just dropped his head to the desk. He just hit his head over and over while Joseph tried to make the situation a little more positive.

His face was bright as he smiled through clenched teeth, "Who's up for food?"

"Only if the old man can handle solid food," Lili said as she put her earphones back into her ears in order to ignore Sebastian's raving.

Pushing the soft pink hair from her eyes she scrolled through the music as the two men then got up and headed to the door. Following them was a little hard since their legs were much longer than hers, and being a meager 5'1 she was easily dwarfed by the two men. Joseph she could get along with alright, but she was more worried about Sebastian.

The older man gave her an air of authority as well as a no-shit-taking attitude, and that did not just sit well with her personality. She was a wild child and had lived a good life for the first ten years of her life. Mother and Father being very supportive of her decisions and even let her dye her hair in the first place. Even if her soft-spoken mother didn't like that she chose pink, her favorite color at the time, but let her daughter only if she kept her grades up.

Lili did, she really did; then her world came crashing down when she was eleven. With hair that was pressed flat against her head and tears washing away with the rain she watched as her house burned down. Mother and Father trapped inside. Then came the vicious cycle of being placed into the system and being thrown from one life to another.

Finally at fifteen she came to Sebastian Castellanos and his boyfriend Joseph Oda who lived in Krimson City, and first saw them when Sebastian was putting handcuffs on her.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Fuck her life.

~.~.~.

"Eat your fucking food."

"Make me you old whore."

"Can someone pass the salt please?"

You can guess who said what.

A chimichanga was in front of her and barely touched while Sebastian had polished his plate of just seconds before; and Joseph just cut into his chicken while watching the two fight. "Here," Lili grumbled as she passed the salt before going back to her shitty little iPod.

"Dammit kid, eat your goddamned food."

"Suck a dick," and he grinned almost evilly.

"Well if you must know-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Joseph rubbed at his temples as he finished the rest of his rice and waved his gloved hand at a waiter, "Check and a to-go container please?" The man nodded before disappearing to the kitchens while the two had a little staring contest. Lili played with the frayed drawstring of her faded large red hoodie and Sebastian folded his arms, neither would be backing down anytime soon.

That waiter couldn't take any more time could he?

"Lili, just so you understand a bit. You do realize that you will be going to school while living with us? No skipping school and no running away," Joseph said when the waiter came with the container and their bill. Sebastian, like clockwork, took some of his pocket money and left it on the table for the tip and slapped Lili's hands away when she tried to take it.

Just enough to get herself another pack.

As Joseph put her food in the to-go tray Sebastian left the table to go pay, "You could be kinder to him."

Her blonde eyebrows went up incredulously, "You want me to be nicer to him? What about me?"

"He could be nicer also, if you give him reason to Lili."

"Why should I?"

His brown eyes looked into her green ones, "He lost people just like you." She was silent as she took the tray from Joseph and got up from the booth as the detective slid out after her. "If you want the story, ask him," he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and steered her to the exit. Sebastian was signing his receipt when they came up and he looked at Lili and Joseph.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The entire car ride to their apartment was silent and Lili felt out of place in the backseat as they drove through the city.

That unease stayed with her the next three weeks, and while she loved Luna and tolerated Joseph she never tried to even get closer to Sebastian. What was the point when they were going to send her away? The Canadian man was breaking her of her smoking habit and even gave her an allowance for cleaning up and watching over Luna. To her shock and surprise she didn't buy any cigarettes like she would have, instead buying better clothes.

The two men had gotten used to seeing floral print tees and leggings laying around her little room, instead of the dark clothes she once came with on her back.

One day Sebastian had come home early while Lili was rummaging through the small end table in the living room, Luna sleeping quietly on her little dog bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he dropped his suitcase filled of paperwork on the small breakfast bar.

"Looking," came her reply.

"At what?"

Her fingers brushed a small singed photo and she held up in the light, "This." In the picture a younger Sebastian had one arm supporting a small brown haired girl while a thin woman stood next to him. In the background there was a nice family house standing proudly in the sunlight, and overall the picture was just serene. "What's this" she asked.

Sebastian looked at the picture passively before he understood what it really was, "Private! Now give it here."

"Tell me about it."

"Like you could understand," he nearly hissed at her as he swiped the picture from Lili's delicate fingers. "You're just a little kid playing adult, running away when you can't handle reality.

"Fuck you! You don't understand what I went through! How I lost my mom and dad!"

In that moment she had never seen Sebastian look older than he did in that minute.

"Yeah, I do," but Lili was a steamroller coming to get him.

"No you don't! Have you seen your family get carried out of a smoldering house in a body bag!? No you haven't, that woman probably divorced you and your sorry ass!" and before she could say more Sebastian smacked her. Her face pulsed in pain as she stared at him in shock, long pink hair covering the cheek he hit as he tried to calm down.

His eyes were murderous as he ran his hand through his hair, and he took deep breaths to calm his rage. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" he started.

"Damn right you shouldn't you old drunk!"

"But you should shut your mouth sometimes, you wanna know? You really wanna know? Fine, that was my daughter Lily and my wife Myra," he looked haunted as he went to sit on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "She was five when she died, and was a lot like you. Lily didn't take shit from anyone and loved nothing more than to read. Well when she was old enough to not need Myra all the time we hired a babysitter to watch over her while we worked," Sebastian lovingly ran his fingers over the face of the happy girl in the picture.

Her smile was contagious and Sebastian was smiling at it.

"One night we got a call from the fire department and they told us our house was on fire. When Myra and I got there we were just in time to see someone pull Lilly out of the burning house and just by the way her head was angled I knew it then and there. My little girl was gone, then months after Myra disappeared," he admitted softly. A bittersweet smile on his face as he set the picture on the coffee table and looked at Lili.

"When I learned your name and that I was going to watch over a teenage girl that I arrested for burglary I was... not happy. Though you're a little shit and you grew on me, and while you could never replace my Lily you made a place in my heart for you."

"Really?"

"Really, but I could live without you putting your fucking hair dye everywhere."

"You ruined the moment you old cunt."

He smiled and went to get his suitcase, "Well what you don't know is that Jojo and I were looking at adopt a little shit like you. Sign your name at the dotted line if you feel like living with an 'old bitch' and 'the Canadian that never learned to be nice'."

"Those were some great names I gave you two," she smiled as he placed the necessary pages in front of her.

Sebastian just laughed as she grabbed the pen from his outstretched hand and became Lili Castellanos instead of the delinquent Lili Vargas , and even though she would be his Lily he wouldn't have it any other way.

~.~.~.

**Two weeks later at breakfast.**

"I said give me the fucking syrup."

"Hell no you cunt."

"Give it to me."

Joseph rubbed his temples as Lili put the syrup between her thighs and then quicker than he expected, she took Sebastian's plate and placed it on the floor where Luna was. Her dog teeth ripped into the bland waffles eagerly as Sebastian got even more angrier at the teen.

"What the fuck!?"

"You should have been faster old man," she cackled before wolfing down the last of her syrup covered waffles and threw the closed bottle back to Sebastian. Lili grabbed her book bag from the ground before running from the door with an irate detective on her heels. Her pink hair and galaxy colored dress flew behind her as Sebastian chased her down the hallway.

"FUCK!" and Joseph just knew Lili got to the elevator before he did.

The Canadian looked to Luna, who was content, and asked, "Why do I live with these imbeciles?"

Luna only barked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This Lili will be in the following Misadventures after this just so you know.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
